Field
One or more example embodiments relate to resistive memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices including memory cells connected between a bit line and a source line, which extend in parallel.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor products are miniaturized, more highly integrated, and/or become more multifunctional, processing larger amounts of data in smaller areas may be needed. Accordingly, studies into devices in which pattern miniaturization for higher degree of integration is possible while increasing operating speeds of memory devices used in the semiconductor products may be required. Conventionally, however, new lithography technology and/or relatively high-priced processing technology is required for such pattern miniaturization of more highly integrated devices. Thus, studies into new technology for relatively high degree of integration are progressing. In one example, a resistive memory device such as a magnetoresistive memory device including a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure may be a next generation memory capable of providing higher speeds, lower power consumption, and/or a relatively high degree of integration.